


Pesto: The Way We Get By

by BestoJericho



Category: Bob's Burgers (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:09:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24498475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BestoJericho/pseuds/BestoJericho
Summary: Events that take place 11-12 years beforePesto: Dazed & Confusedgive us a glimpse into a traumatic moment in Jimmy Pesto Sr's life. Bob Belcher does his best to help his rival/friend, but will it be enough?~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Thank you for all the comments and kudos!I appreciate them so much. ^-^~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
Comments: 17
Kudos: 17





	1. Wolf Like Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This story is NOT nice to Jimmy. Please skip Chapter One if you find it rough to read non-con. Its not too graphic, but its implied. Please skip to the end notes if you want!
> 
> (Illustration included! SFW, no disturbing imagery)

When Jimmy opened his front door he was not expecting to see Sergeant Bosco on his doorstep. He was way too high to deal with the intensity that was a Bosco visit. Fortunately, Bosco didn’t have an issue with weed if he liked you. He wasn’t very lenient if he just tolerated you. Jimmy wasn’t quite sure if Bosco liked him or tolerated him.

***

Bosco took a huge hit from the bong and held it it in for a few seconds before blowing it in Jimmy’s face. Jimmy just politely laughed, feeling a bit nervous now that he was high and in the presence of someone who usually arrested folks for possession.

Bosco handed him the bong but Jimmy couldn’t take any more, he needed a break. He had already been high before Bosco randomly appeared on his doorstep, and now he was really out there. The last time Bosco was over, they had stuck to drinks. Getting high was a whole other experience. He took the bong from the other man and placed it carefully on the coffee table.

“Pesto!” Bosco suddenly barked as he slapped a hand down on Jimmy’s leg. Startled, Jimmy jumped slightly and looked over at Bosco, who was now looking at him quite intensely. Or was he just high?

“Have you ever wanted to hold my gun?” Bosco asked seriously, though he did look a little high.

Jimmy shook his head no rather quickly, “Uh, no. No, sir.”

The older man leaned in closer, not removing his hand, which set off alarm bells in Jimmy’s head but he could hardly register them. “Come on,” Bosco said more firmly, “You’ve never wanted to see how solid it feels, gripped in your hand?” His hand glided a few inches towards Jimmy’s crotch, which was just enough stimulus for Jimmy to suddenly jump up off the couch and stumble towards the kitchen.

"W-would you like some water?” Jimmy stuttered as he tried to navigate his own house. “I need some water…” What he needed was a moment of clarity and was cursing himself for being too high. He had not been able to deny Bosco’s request to smoke with him, because that would have been rude. He was regretting taking that last hit though which was knocking him on his ass. Walking was a whole new adventure and it felt like it took him 5 minutes just to reach the kitchen. He was only vaguely aware that Bosco replied, but as to what he replied, Jimmy did not know. He decided to find two glasses in the cabinet anyway.

Jimmy was concentrating very hard on pouring water into the two glasses when he heard the foot steps of Bosco enter the kitchen. His heart was racing, his mind was a hazy blur, and all he knew was that drinking some water would surely help. He carefully put the water pitcher down and grabbed his glass, chugging it as if it were a cure.

Suddenly there was a warm weight pressed against his backside, pushing him into the kitchen counter. Hands gripped his waist and slid up his sides and stomach. Jimmy coughed and clumsily set his glass down on the counter. His mind was too doped up to think of a better plan, so he just twisted in place, trying to shimmy out of the sudden contact. But firm hands held him in place, only allowing him to twist so that he was now face to face with the other man. Bosco had a devious stare and it unsettled Jimmy to his core.

“Uh…Bosco….please let go.” Jimmy gently pressed his hands against Bosco’s shoulders, giving them a polite nudge as he tried to shift sideways out of the grasp.

“You’re a single man, Pesto. I’m a single man. You know what we should do.” He said it more as a matter-of-fact statement than a question.

Jimmy shook his head, “I, uh, I don’t know what you mean. Why don’t we, uh…just order some take-out?” He wasn’t quite sure what he was saying anymore.

Last time Bosco was over, there was some flirtation, because hey, he was a good looking guy and it was true, they were both single. And drunk. Very drunk. Bosco had been rather handsy with him, very touchy feely, but it hadn’t amounted to anything. Reflecting back on it, he thought that was because they both knew it probably wasn’t a good idea to be shit-faced and get dirty. Now they were both high as a kite and it seemed Bosco wanted to get frisky.

Bosco finally loosened his grip on Jimmy’s waist and Jimmy quickly slipped away from him, heading back to the living room. He didn’t want take-out, he didn’t want to eat, he had lost his appetite. 

He knew he was too high to make decisions and Bosco was definitely on some heavy stuff from the way he talked about his pill addiction and how they were _“the bad kind that make you feel good.”_ And it wasn’t that Jimmy wasn't interested, but he was way too high. Bosco was a handsome guy and Jimmy had thought about it but something felt wrong.

If they were to mess around, he didn’t want it like this. He preferred his interactions to be sober and expectations talked through, something he took years to learn. Jimmy knew he hadn’t been the greatest person to be in a relationship with when he was younger. In fact, Bosco’s actions tonight reminded him of himself not that long ago. But Jimmy had been working hard to better himself. He was surprised that the older man was acting like an ass.

Now that he was in the living room, he didn’t know what to do. Should he ask what Bosco wanted for take-out? Should he look at the take-out menus? Maybe Bosco would leave now that Jimmy wasn’t interested? 

No such luck.

Bosco came back into the living room too and sat back down on the couch, watching Jimmy.

“Pesto, I know you want to mess around. Why are you avoiding me?"

Jimmy ignored the question and hesitantly said, “Do you, uh, want to watch a show? Or movie or something?” What he really wanted was for Bosco to leave or to stop making an ass of himself.

Bosco replied, “How about some music?” He sat there quite calmly, his arms thrown out over the backside of the couch, his legs spread, taking up as much space as possible.

“S-sure,” Jimmy gulped, breaking a sweat, as he looked around for his stereo remote. Once found, he handed it to Bosco, “Here, you pick something.”

Bosco, still calmly as if he weren’t high on a million different things, took the remote and looked through the playlists. Silently he scrolled through and Jimmy remained standing.

“Sit down, Pesto.” Bosco said without looking up.

“I’m fine standing right h-“ Jimmy started to say.

“Sit _down_.” Bosco said sternly.

Jimmy sat down. As far away from Bosco as he could. His head spun slightly and he closed his eyes.

Music started playing, a fast, haunting tempo and eventually a gritty voice began to sing.

_Say, say, my playmate_

_Won't you lay hands on me?_

The couch creaked under shifting weight. A warm hand was on his leg again.

_Mirror my malady_

_Transfer my tragedy?_

Jimmy held his breath. He could smell Bosco’s cologne.

_Got a curse I cannot lift,_

_Shines when the sunset shifts._

He could feel his weight leaning into him, his warm breath on his face.

_When the moon is round and full,_

_Gotta bust that box, gotta gut that fish._

Jimmy exhaled with a yelp when he felt his chest being groped. His eyes shot open to see Bosco staring at him with a hunger in his eyes.

_My mind’s aflame._

“Bosco, I...” but Jimmy was cut off as the other man gripped him by the jaw and kissed him roughly. 

Jimmy tried pushing him away but Bosco grabbed his wrist and held it tight. His tongue explored Jimmy’s mouth and he was tempted to bite it but was afraid of the consequences. 

_We could jet in a stolen car,_

_But I bet we wouldn’t get too far..._

Bosco stopped kissing him and said gruffly, _“Lay down.”_

“Bosco...maybe you should go home,” Jimmy said hopefully.

Suddenly his head was forced to the side, there was a stinging pain on Jimmy’s cheek, his eyes watering, _“Ah!”_ Bosco had just slapped him. 

_Before the transformation takes…_

_And blood lust tanks,_

_And crave gets slaked._

Jimmy held his face in his hands and tried to move away but Bosco grabbed him, roughly forcing him down into the couch. _“Don’t pretend like you don’t want it. You were moments away from sucking my dick last time.”_ Bosco’s stubble scratched against his cheek as he spoke into Jimmy’s ear.

_My mind has changed_

_my body’s frame, but, God, I like it._

_My heart’s aflame,_

_My body’s strained, but, God, I like it._

Jimmy put up his hands and pushed hard against Bosco’s chest as the other man held him down. His vision was blurred through the tears the slap had produced but he couldn’t wipe his eyes. 

_My mind has changed_

_my body’s frame, but, God, I like it._

_My heart’s aflame,_

_My body’s strained, but, God, I like it._

Though they were almost the same height, the sergeant had more bulk and was using his weight and leverage to keep Jimmy pinned. He was able to knock Jimmy’s hand off his chest and hold his wrists down. Jimmy’s mind was a chaotic mess, most of it not even comprehending that this was really happening.

“Get off!” Jimmy managed to belt out and he found that he could move his left knee just enough to try bucking the other man off. His attempt was met with a blow to his side just below his ribs, and though this did free one of Jimmy’s hands, he was too busy groaning and gasping from the strike. If Bosco wasn’t on top of him, he would have doubled over in pain. He gripped his side and felt more tears coming. 

_“Keep struggling, I love it when a man struggles.”_ The sergeant said with a laugh.

_Charge me your day rate._

_I’ll turn you out in kind._

Bosco took this opportunity to whip out his handcuffs and Jimmy felt the cold metal press into his left wrist before a rough hand forced his other wrist up and over his head and into the cuffs.

_When the moon is round and full_

_Gonna teach you tricks_

_That’ll blow your mongrel mind._

His head was spinning from the weed, from the pain, from the absurdity of the situation. He blinked hard, trying to get the tears out of the way. Bosco’s expression was the cold stare of a hungry wolf and it sickened Jimmy. 

_Baby doll, I recognize…_

_“You’re a fucking asshole, Francis.”_ Jimmy managed to spit out, a fleck hitting Bosco in the face. The other man didn't look pleased.

_You’re a hideous thing inside._

The comment earned him another blow to his side and Jimmy jerked forward, almost head butting his assailant. He heaved and gagged and gasped, twisting under the weight. Bosco growled in his ear _“I told you to **never** call me by my first name, Pesto._

“And you’re right, I am an asshole, and you love it. You told me last time that you _'admired a man who took charge.’_ ” Bosco held Jimmy’s cuffed hands firmly above his head and busied himself with unbuckling his own belt. “You’re putting up a good fight, but you know, Pesto….there’s an awful lot of illegal substances in plain sight."

_If ever there were a lucky kind…_

Jimmy was still catching his breath. He looked up at Bosco, feeling like he should be surprised by the sergeant’s statement but considering the current experience, he was not. Bosco gave him a devious smirk, as if daring him to protest.

_It’s you, you, you, you._

Jimmy looked away and stopped squirming. His breathing came in labored rasps, his side still twinging in pain, and he closed his eyes.

“That’s what I thought.” Bosco laughed gruffly.

_I know its strange_

_Another way_

_To get to know you._

_You’ll never know_

_Unless we go_

_So let me show you._

He suddenly felt the weight lift off of him and his wrists were yanked forward, causing him to partially roll off the edge of the couch, coming awfully close to hitting his head on the coffee table. Bosco had stood up and dragged Jimmy by the cuffs. “Come on, get on the floor. On your knees.” Bosco let go of the cuffs so that Jimmy could shuffle into position.

_Dream me, oh dreamer,_

_Down to the floor._

_Open my hands and let them_

_Weave onto yours._

With his bound hands, he took a moment to grip his side where Bosco had struck. His head hung low as he sat on his knees, panting. He had fantasized about getting down and dirty with this man, but it never played out like this in his dreams. How could he have known?

_Feel me, completer,_

_Down to my core._

_Open my heart and let it_

_Bleed onto yours._

His head was jerked up suddenly as Bosco grabbed him by the hair, forcing Jimmy to look up at him.

_Feeding on fever._

_Down on all fours._

_Show me what all that_

_Howl is for._

_“Bosco…”_ Jimmy pleaded. _“Not like this. Come on…”_ He could feel more tears welling up.

_Hey, hey, my playmate,_

_Let me lay waste to thee._

_Burned down their hanging trees_

_It’s hot, hot, hot, hot here…_

Bosco’s free hand was suddenly at Jimmy’s throat, choking him hard. The other man got right into his face, not a lick of remorse to be seen in his wild, wolfish stare, _“I’m being good to you, Pesto. Do you want to go to prison? Do you want to know what they do to the new guy?”_

_Got a curse we cannot lift._

_Shines when the sunshine shifts._

_There’s a curse comes with a kiss._

_The bite that binds,_

_The gift that gives._

He held onto Jimmy’s throat, waiting for a reply that Bosco knew damn well he could not offer. Jimmy felt his lungs starting to ache from lack of oxygen.

He finally let go and Jimmy gasped for air, doubling over.

_Now that we got gone for good,_

_Writhing_ _under your riding hood,_

_Tell your gra'ma and mama too,_

_It’s true, true, true, true._

Bosco was unzipping his pants, _“Suck it. Like you mean it.”_

_We’re howling_

_Forever,_

_Oh oooh._

***

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song is "Wolf Like Me" by TV on the Radio, one of my favorite bands. Forgive me, TV on the Radio! The song isn't about what I wrote here, but the energy and dark theme of the lyrics gave me a predator vibe that fit Bosco's manic drug induced violence.
> 
> Synopsis for peeps who didn't want to read non-con: Bosco gives Jimmy a surprise visit while hopped up on all sorts of pills. Bosco forces himself on Jimmy, quite violently, and further persuades him with a threat that he'll go to prison if he doesn't. It doesn't end well. ;-;
> 
> This should be roughly a five parter story. 
> 
> I'm so sorry Jimmy... ;3;


	2. Let Me Take You Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bob has an unpleasant encounter with his rival/friend.
> 
> (Illustration included!)

“What a deal! Glad we could make it before you guys closed.” Bob said cheerfully to the cashier at Supplies Party: Restaurant Equipment & Supply.

The cashier just half-heartedly nodded, scanning the large package of dispenser napkins. 

“I know the sale ends tonight. Didn’t want to miss my chance!” Bob added as he beamed at the dispenser napkins. 

The cashier just nodded again and read out the total, “That’ll be $61.84, sir.”

Bob opened his wallet and handed cash to the cashier, who lazily counted out the change to give back in return.

Bob looked down to his youngest child, who was tapping away at her smart phone. The smart phone that they were still making payments on, which Bob could hardly understand. _Why do phones cost $800 these days?!_ Louise had thrown a fit when he and Linda finally caved and got Tina a smart phone. Then Gene. And Louise made certain everyone was aware of her displeasure for three months before they finally took her to the store to get one. Bob was just grateful the phone company had a good family plan.

“Hey Bob! Hey, over here!”

Bob turned to look to see who was calling his name and saw that it was Randy Watkins.

“Oh! Hey Randy. How are you?” Bob smiled before quickly taking his change and pocketing it so that he could get out of the way of the next customer. He picked up his dispenser napkins and stepped aside, Louise sticking close but nose still pointed to the phone.

Randy appeared to have just walked in and there was an eagerness written all over his face. “I’m good, Bob, I’m good! I’m here to shop for my new restaurant.”

Bob was surprised, but then again, Randy was a jack of all trades, even if he wasn’t very good at any particular one. “Oh? When did you open a restaurant?”

Randy laughed and shook his head, “Oh, no no, I haven’t opened one yet. Still have to find the place. But I want to get a head start on all the supplies! Can never be too ready right? Speaking of which, so glad I ran into you, can I ask you a few questions about…” he gestured to the entirety of the store, “This?”

Bob chuckled, “Sure, Randy."

He heard Louise sigh beside him, and knowing that this probably wasn’t going to be a quick conversation, he said, “Here, Louise, take the napkins to the car. Here are the keys, get it warmed up.” It was mid October so the sun had already set and it was getting cold. He handed her the keys once she tucked her phone away and she carefully balanced the large package of napkins in her arms. She hurried off and out the store.

Bob turned back to Randy who was practically bouncing in place, “Alright, Randy. Ask away.” He could talk shop about restaurant business all night.

***

After almost 40 minutes of walking Randy around the store, answering his questions, and giving him his best advice (even though he doubted Randy would actually open up a restaurant) Bob finally exited the store.

He was almost to his car when the driver’s side door to a parked car he was passing suddenly opened up, almost hitting him.

“Hey! Watch it!” Bob said in surprise. But then he saw that it was Jimmy Pesto climbing out of the driver’s seat, a taunting sneer on his face.

“Oh, ho ho, well look who it is. Big ol’ burger Bob. Looking extra greasy tonight! What, did you have to bathe in the grease trap cause you couldn’t pay your water bill?” Jimmy stumbled as he slammed his car door shut. He caught himself and swayed in place, still smirking.

“Ugh…hi Jimmy. Bye Jimmy.” Bob didn’t want to bother with him right now. It was cold and he had to get home and cook dinner.

“Why were you in the supply store? Window shopping because you’re so poor?!” Jimmy shouted as Bob was about to turn away.

“Haha, very original, Jimmy. We’re not poor.” 

Jimmy swayed, “How do you even feed your kids when you run such a shit restaurant, eh?” Jimmy stumbled a little closer to him and Bob figured he was drunk.

“Jimmy, shut up, and go away.”

“Or what, Bob? You gonna make me shut up, huh?” Jimmy stepped closer and shoved him slightly. He could definitely smell the alcohol on his breath now.

“Oookay, Jimmy. You’re drunk. And probably shouldn’t be driving. Sober up before you go home. Uh…good night.” Bob really didn’t want to deal with a drunken Jimmy and though he thought he could have done more, Jimmy was an ass and he didn’t owe him anything. _May he get home without hurting anyone,_ he thought.

“Maybe I’ll just call Linda again so she can take me home and suck my dick!” Jimmy barked with a laugh.

Bob suddenly felt hot under the collar. He had never heard Jimmy talk about his wife that way, and if anything Lin always got along better with Jimmy than himself. He whipped around, glaring at the drunken idiot who was swaying and making obscene gestures that mimicked a blowjob. 

“Look at your face, Bob! HA! Watch, this is Linda, watch.” And he pretended to gag on the blowjob before laughing harder.

"What the _fuck_ is wrong with you?!” He could feel his blood starting to boil as he approached the other man. Drunk or not, this was a whole new low for Pesto. 

“How dare you talk about my wife like that! About Lin!” He couldn’t help himself, he had to wipe that insane grin off of Jimmy’s face. Once he was close enough to the cackling hyena of a drunk, he shoved him hard. 

Jimmy stumbled backwards onto the ground and his laughter stopped. He quickly, but clumsily, staggered back up, looking angry. 

“Think you’re a tough guy, huh?” He lunged at Bob, grabbing him by the collar of his coat and pulling him close. “What are ya gonna do about it, huh, Bob? Think you can make me shut up?! What are ya gonna do?!”

Bob nearly gagged on how strong the alcohol was on Jimmy’s breath, but he grabbed Jimmy by the shoulders, pushing. “Get off me, Jimmy!”

_“That’s what Lin said last night.”_ Jimmy said cruelly.

“What the fuck, Jimmy?! For fuck’s sake, you’re mad! Let go of me or I’ll-“

“HIT ME! Go on, fucking hit me!” Jimmy yanked at Bob’s coat collar more, practically snarling in his face.

Bob was more than happy to oblige and drew his fist back while still trying to push Jimmy off of him with the other. The anger was boiling up inside him, Jimmy’s savage words about Linda had him thirsting for blood.

The moment Jimmy realized Bob had raised his fist, he loosened his grip, taking a small staggered step backwards, “Go on! Hit me!”

“I will if you don’t apologize!” Bob didn’t really want to get into a fist fight and figured Jimmy could still deal some damage in his drunken state.

“Fucking hit me, you chicken! Do it!” He had completely let go of Bob and was now standing with his arms spread out to his sides, as if opening himself up to be a target. 

A thought flashed by, _Go on, hit him, he wants it, get one good punch in and then run if he comes after you._

But then another thought creeped in just as he was about to throw the punch, _But wait, why does he want you to hit him so bad? That’s not normal…_

After a moment frozen in place, both of them just standing there, Jimmy waiting for Bob to hit him and Bob with his fist raised, he slowly lowered it. 

“Forget it, Jimmy. You’re not worth my time.” He shook his head, pitying the drunken idiot. Lin wouldn’t want him getting into a fight, not even to honor her name.

Bob was about to walk away when Jimmy rushed him again, but this time, he fell to his knees at Bob’s feet and tugged at the hem of his coat. “What the-Jimmy let go! Get off! I’m leaving!” He tried prying Jimmy’s fingers off his coat, but he clung on.

“Please…hit me. Just fucking hit me already.” There were tears in his eyes as he pleaded to Bob.

“Jimmy, why do you want me to hit you so bad? What is wrong with you?” Bob finally pried his fingers off his coat but Jimmy just tugged at his pant legs instead.

“I deserve it, don’t I, Bob?” Jimmy looked even more pathetic now, on his knees on the cold wet pavement, looking up at him, begging to be punched.

“Yes, you do. But I’m not going to hit you...even though you’re an ass.” Bob tried shaking him off again but still Jimmy clung.

“That’s right, I deserve it. I’m a bastard! I’m an asshole! I’m no better than the filth on your shoe.” Jimmy still had tears streaming down his face as he pleaded and clawed at Bob’s clothes.

Bob had stopped struggling to get away once he realized Jimmy was no threat at this point. He stood there, just taking in the absurd sight, confused as hell as to what was making Jimmy so crazed. What happened to him that would make this usually benign and incompetent rival say such terrible things and then break down? Why did he want to be hit so bad? This wasn’t the usual drunk Jimmy he’d encountered before...

Jimmy sniffled and swayed, “Hit me, Bob. I know you want to. I’ll let you.” He finally let go and let his hands fall to his sides. “I’ll let you do whatever you want…”

Bob really didn’t know what to say. He was grateful Jimmy finally let go. His anger had started to wane and pity was all he felt.

_“Dad?”_ A tentative voice rang out in the silence and both Bob and Jimmy looked over to see Louise hanging half way out of the passenger side window of their car. She looked wide eyed, worried, probably alarmed as to what she had just witnessed.

_Crap_ , Bob thought. He wished Louise didn’t have to see people, especially people she knew, acting like this. He was grateful that he didn’t end up fighting Jimmy because he didn’t want to teach his 13-year old child that violence was okay.

When Bob looked back to his rival, Jimmy was staggering back to his feet, wiping his eyes, and walking away towards the store.

“Jimmy, wait!” Bob called out but the other man didn’t stop and eventually disappeared behind the store entrance.

_“Crap…”_ he said out loud in frustration, before turning back to Louise who still looked worried. He had to get home, but a part of him stayed behind, wondering if there had been something he could have done to help.

“It’s okay, sweetie, everything is okay.” He tried to reassure her. He opened the driver’s side door and slipped in, the warmth from the heaters a refreshing comfort after standing out there in the cold.

He put the car in gear and they drove back home in silence. Just as he was pulling up to drop Louise off in front of their place, she spoke up, “Dad….what was wrong with Mr. Pesto?” 

Bob sighed, looking down, “I…don’t know. He was very, very drunk though, and this is why we tell you kids not to drink alcohol.” He had to slide a lesson in there.

Louise didn’t comment on that and just asked more hurriedly, “Why did he want you to hit him?”

Bob didn’t know what to say so he gave her his best honest answer, “I really don’t know, Louise. I’ve never seen him like that before. I don’t think he’s doing too well.” He frowned, wondering again if he should have tried harder to help.

“Is he going to be okay?” She asked, a bit more nervously.

Bob didn’t want to lie, but he didn’t want Louise to feel overwhelmed by the scene she just witnessed, so he gave her a little sympathetic smile, “He’ll be okay. He’s probably just very sad or hurt right now, and sometimes adults don’t know how to handle their feelings. Sometimes they don’t know how to talk to others about it, so they get drunk and, well, act like an ass. But that’s why your mom and I remind you kids all the time that you can tell us anything. Everything and anything, and we’ll be here for you. Okay?”

Louise nodded, “Okay.” She then leaned over briefly to give him a hug, “You could of taken him on, Dad. You would have won.” She seemed to say it more for herself than for him, perhaps worried about his wellbeing. 

Bob chuckled and hugged her back, “Thanks, Louise. It’s no victory fighting a drunk person though."

She just shrugged and let go, unbuckling her seat belt to get out of the car. “See ya up there, Dad.”

“See you in a minute. Tell your mom she can get the oven preheating now.” 

Louise replied with a little ‘Yep!’ before exiting the car and heading upstairs.

Bob drove the car around to where they usually parked, got the package of dispenser napkins from the back seat, and walked home with a heavy heart.

***

(I went all out on Jimmy's car and then hid half of it behind them. XD )

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bob's a good man and I love him for it.


	3. You Can Talk To Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bob receives some wise words and encouragement from his eldest.

Lost in his head, Bob stood at the kitchen sink, washing the dishes after dinner. Tina stood beside him, waiting to dry the dishes as he washed.

While scrubbing a particularly resilient potato crust off a plate, his mind wandered back to Jimmy. He wondered if he made it home safely and hoped he was alright. He wondered what was wrong with his longtime rival.

He was also curious that Louise didn’t bring up the scene in the parking lot to the family during dinner. His youngest was a bloodhound for drama and mayhem, so the fact that she stayed rather quiet as she ate her dinner made him wonder. Perhaps she had heard all the terrible things Jimmy said about her mother, and even Louise wasn’t that cruel. Lin didn’t need to hear that someone she usually got along with had said such awful things. 

Or maybe she was following his lead because Bob didn’t bring it up either. There was no way he was telling Linda; for her own sake, for his, and for Jimmy’s. Deep down, Bob knew Jimmy didn’t mean anything he said, even on a good day. So tonight was no different. He was just a hurt and lonely man. Who know’s what troubles he’s been through that made him hit the bottle that hard...

Bob handed Tina the last of the dinner plates to be dried after rinsing it thoroughly under the water. His daughter took the plate, dried it with a kitchen towel, and placed it up in the cabinet with the others.

“Thanks, Tina. I can take care of the rest now, I know you gotta head to your friend’s house tonight.” Bob sighed, looking at the various pots and pans and cutlery left to do.

“That’s okay, Dad. Tammy’s not expecting me until 8:30.” Tina replied before adding, “By the way…are you doing alright?”

Bob looked over to his 17 year old daughter to see that she had her ever subtle concerned face on. He gave her an appreciative smile. “Yeah, I’m alright.”

Tina just kept staring, the ever so subtle eyebrow raise that could coax any tight lipped secret agent into a full on confession. Where did she learn it? He and her mother couldn’t pull off a look like that. Just another cool thing about his children he supposed.

“Fine, I’ll tell you. I’m worried about someone, that’s all.” Bob looked away and sighed and started to scrub a pan.

“Who are you worried about? It’s not one of us, is it?” Tina asked curiously.

“No, no. The family is fine, I’m not worried about you guys.”

Tina crossed her arms, “Then who is it?”

Out of all his family members, Tina was the most trustworthy and honest. As long as the secret didn’t hurt the truth, she was actually quite good at keeping people’s personal details to herself. He was dying to tell somebody about his concerns, but there was no way he’d tell his wife. She wouldn’t be happy and she wouldn’t keep it a secret. Sense Tina was asking, he went for it.

“Jimmy Jr’s father.” He said quietly.

“Wait, why are you worried about Mr. Pesto?” She said in a hushed voice too, picking up on his discretion. 

With another deep sigh, he dove into the story of what happened earlier that evening, and when he finished, he looked over to see Tina looking quite serious.

“Dad…Mr. Pesto is your friend.”

“Eeeh,” Bob gave a slight shrug, shaking his hand in a so-so manner, “More like rival.”

“Fine. He’s your frenemy and I know plenty about frenemies. Sometimes they say and do stupid things because they’re insecure and hurting. Look at me and Tammy. When we first met, she was a handful.”

“A brat.” Bob laughed.

“Yes, a brat. But I didn’t give up, because I knew she had a good heart, deep down somewhere. Under all that dirt. And make-up. And she still does stupid, mean things sometimes but I understand why she does it. We’ve talked about it and she’s my friend now.”

“Yeah, I don’t think a little talk with him will make him my friend, Tina.” Bob shook his head sadly.

“It takes time, Dad. When was the last time you complimented his hair?”

“His what? You’re joking.” Bob gave a confused laugh.

“You have to go talk to Mr. Pesto. From what you’ve said, it sounds like he really needs a friend right now.” Tina still looked serious and Bob couldn’t refuse his daughter’s wise words.

“Ahh…you’re right, Tina. I should go see if he’s okay. But your mom will wonder where-“

Tina cut him off, “Just drive me to Tammy’s and see him on your way back.”

“Oh…that’s, uh, actually a great idea. You’re a genius!”

“I know.” Tina said confidently and Bob beamed at his oldest. Despite being a bit awkward still, she was really coming into her own. All grown up. _Oh god, she’s almost a woman. Soon she’ll be moving out on her own, and oh my god-STOP. No time to think about that right now._ Bob shook his head quickly to shake off the thoughts of losing his daughter. Right now, he was quite proud of her, and he had a frenemy to go see.

“Wait, why are you going to Tammy’s on a school night?” He suddenly remembered it was Thursday and was curious.

“We have a test tomorrow and I promised Tammy I’d help her study, so I’m just going to spend the night. Don’t worry, her dad is going to drive us to school in the morning.” Tina hung up the kitchen towel to dry.

“Ah, okay. That sounds fine.” He would have doubted his other children but Tina could hardly tell a lie.

Bob finished up the dishes as Tina got ready to go. 

He pulled on his coat, grabbed the keys, and went into the living room to tell Lin where he was going. She was too engrossed in her latest show, so she just gave a little wave to him without looking, “Have fun Bobby!” Bob chuckled and headed out with his oldest, hoping he was doing the right thing.

***

Louise laid on her stomach on her bed, browsing through various social media on her phone, but her mind was elsewhere. After awhile, her conscious mind must have caught up to the subconscious, because she closed all the various apps. There was something she’d been waiting to look at again.

She opened her photo gallery on her phone and selected the most recent image: a picture of Jimmy Pesto Sr and her father in the parking lot earlier that evening. Mr. Pesto was on his knees, looking up at her father. She couldn’t see Dad’s face, his back being mostly to her at that time. Mr. Pesto’s face was half in shadow and the photo was slightly grainy due to the low light. 

Pinching the screen, she zoomed in on Mr. Pesto’s face: despite the poor photo quality, she could still see his expression. What that expression was, she could not say. Every time she looked, it was something different.

Louise felt weird. For some reasons she knew why. For others, she did not. A reason she could identify for feeling weird is that she had taken a photo of a moment that perhaps she should not have. Perhaps she should have forgotten the phone and called out to her father sooner, because the moment she had rolled down the window and called to him, Mr. Pesto got up and left. Maybe she could have spared her father the harassment if she had spoken up sooner. 

But she had been so caught off guard that anything was happening at all. Mr. Pesto and Dad did their stupid bickering all the time. They saw each other all the time. She didn’t think anything was wrong at first.

Her heart had skipped a beat though when Dad pushed Mr. Pesto and then Mr. Pesto grabbed Dad. Although her mind had raced, she had tried convincing herself that it was just a slightly more physical, stupid, rival thing again. But hearing Dad’s voice get louder and louder had surprised her and made her sit still, forgetting the phone. It was only when Mr. Pesto had fallen to his knees that she felt a little more clear headed. She had grabbed her phone, rolled down the window, and taken a quick photo before calling out.

Another reason she felt weird is that she had taken a photo of her friends' father, and not a very flattering one. She would never show the twins, or Jimmy Jr, this photo...or Tina or Gene. Something deep down told her that wasn’t right.

She went to delete the photo out of guilt, but paused.

She stared at the screen, feeling weird. But this kind of weird she could not place. She zoomed in on the grainy, shadowed outline of Mr. Pesto on his knees; what was that expression?

What was he feeling?

And for that matter...what was _she_ feeling?

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're enjoying the ride so far! Just a couple more chapters. It might end up being 6 or 7 chapters in the end, depending on how much I can fit in without making the chapters too long. Trying to keep them shorter so I can update sooner. ;3


	4. Help Me If You Can

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bob visits his frenemy to see if there is anything he can do to help.

Bob stood on Jimmy’s front porch, hesitating to knock. Or ring the doorbell. This was stupid. He was probably the last person Jimmy wanted to see. Maybe he should just go.

He rang the doorbell.

There was silence before he heard some shuffling at the door and then a pause. Bob could see there was a peephole in the door, so he figured Jimmy must be looking out of it. Suddenly the porch lights came on, illuminating his surrounding. He gave a little wave at the peephole. 

“Hi, Jimmy, it’s me.”

A muffled reply from Jimmy, “Go away!”

“Wait, Jimmy, please can I just tell you something?”

There was silence. Bob waited for a minute, not hearing anything. “Jimmy?” No reply. He sighed and turned to go, knowing this had been futile.

But then he heard the sound of locks being turned and the door creaked open. Just by a few inches. Jimmy peered out of the crack, looking Bob over.

He gave a terse “What?”

Bob stepped closer to the door again but didn’t want to scare him away so he kept his distance. 

“I…wanted to see if you were alright.”

Jimmy just stared, looked down for a moment, then back up to him, “That’s not telling me something.”

“Okay, well, uh…well I didn’t really have anything to tell you. Except that, um.” Bob stumbled over his words and he saw that Jimmy was starting to close the door.

“Jimmy wait! I wanted to tell you that I’m worried about you. Please, let me in, let’s talk.”

Jimmy had the door cracked open again and he was watching Bob.

“And, I dunno, I’ll punch you if you want me to?” That was a partially true statement. Most days, he’d be delighted to punch Jimmy. This was not one of those times. The man needed help and it would be like kicking a dog when he’s down.

“Fine,” Jimmy sighed and closed the door, unhooking the chain lock and opening the door. “Come in.”

“Thank you.” Bob stepped into the house and Jimmy quickly shut the door behind him and locked all the locks. He then brushed past Bob and shuffled over to the living room couch, flopping down. Bob noticed he was dressed only in boxers and a lounge robe.

Half-heartedly, Jimmy gestured and said, “Sit or whatever.”

Bob slowly walked towards the couch, the only place to sit, and sat down on the opposite side. He looked around, having only been in this house once when dropping Louise off for the twins’ birthday party. He couldn’t remember how long ago Jimmy bought the house, but it must have been a couple of years now. He realized that it was Thursday and usually Jimmy had his boys with him.

“So, uh…where are your boys?” Bob asked, hoping to strike up a neutral conversation.

Jimmy was quiet for a moment, staring at the muted tv screen as Skip Marooch’s new show “So You Think You Can Cook” played on silently. He had his left hand to his mouth, idly chewing on the tip of his index finger. Bob almost got the impression that Jimmy didn’t even hear him. Finally though he replied, “I asked their mother to take them this week.”

“Ah,” Bob nodded. Even without knowing the full story, he could see why that was probably a good call. But he couldn’t imagine Jimmy asking his ex-wife to take the kids just so he could go on a week long bender.

Bob knew he had to ask Jimmy the hard questions, but how to do it was the trouble. Tact wasn’t always his strong point. Should he just be blunt or beat around the bush for a while to put the other man at ease? Though, by the looks of it, Jimmy was only tolerating his presence, perhaps even ignoring him completely. His eyes were glued to the screen.

Looking down at the coffee table, which was topped with empty beer bottles, shot glasses, and various liquors, he noticed something shiny underneath it, reflecting the tv screen. _Were those…handcuffs?_

Without even thinking, letting his curiosity take over, Bob reached down and picked up the handcuffs. They felt heavy and real, not those cheap knock-offs he’s bought before for he and Linda. Has Jimmy had someone over for play time and that’s why he didn’t want the kids around? But what’s with the excessive drinking?

He was just turning to look at Jimmy and ask him where he got the handcuffs, thinking it would be a funny ice-breaker, when he saw that Jimmy was staring at him, wide-eyed. Pale.

Bob was torn with what to say. Jimmy’s expression confused him. It looked like…fear? _Maybe he’s embarrassed…yeah, that must be it. Didn’t clean up after his little fling._

“So, uh…these are nice. Good time?” Bob said, in what he hoped, was a playful, suggestive 'wink, wink, nudge, nudge’ kind of way and in no way judgmental. Who hasn’t experimented with handcuffs before? No big deal.

Jimmy looked away, down to his hands which were now fussing and tugging at the hem of his robe sleeves. “You should… probably go.” Jimmy closed his eyes.

Bob sputtered, “What? Wait, I just got here. Oh, uh, is it the handcuffs? I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have picked them up. Er, here…I'll just…” Bob tossed them to the floor and kicked them back under the coffee table.

Jimmy remained silent and just leaned forward, hiding his face in his hands.

Once the handcuffs were out of view Bob shifted closer to Jimmy, now worried that he messed up his chance to help.

“Jimmy, are you alright?” Bob asked tentatively.

He didn’t answer.

“Jimmy?” Bob asked again as he reached out to put a hand on the other man’s shoulder.

The moment he made contact Jimmy flinched away, spinning in his seat and almost falling off the couch. His eyes were wide, his hands up in defense, his sleeves falling down to expose his forearms.

“Whoa, Jimmy! It’s okay!” As Bob was trying to stutter through his apologies for startling him, he saw how red, bruised, and scrapped Jimmy’s wrists were. _Right where handcuffs would have been…_ In fact, his forearms looked bruised too.

Worried that he’d cause more distress, Bob stayed still and watched as Jimmy let himself collapse to the floor, still staring at him and looking panicked. His breathing had quickened. Even though Jimmy was looking at Bob, he had an uneasy feeling that he wasn’t really seeing him.

He said as soothingly as he could, “Jimmy? Hey, its okay. It's just me. Bob.” He raised his own hands up to show he meant no harm. Jimmy looked as if he was only barely registering his words. 

Bob slowly slide himself off the couch and down onto the floor, too, his hands still up. His own heart was racing. Seeing his frenemy like this was heartbreaking. This wasn’t right. _What the hell happened?_

“Jimmy, can you look at me? Can you see me?” He waved his hands to try and draw his attention and it seemed to work, because Jimmy’s eyes darted back to Bob’s face. He had been staring off just past him, a pained expression on his face. Once it looked like his eyes focused on Bob, his face relaxed slightly, and looked more like confusion.

“Hey, there he is. Do you know who I am?” 

Jimmy, who was still breathing a bit too rapidly, stayed silent for a moment as he looked into Bob’s eyes. Finally, he muttered, “Bob.”

“That’s right. Just Bob. I’m here to help.” He didn’t know how he was going to help, but he was going to try his damned hardest.

He slowly offered a hand out to him, palm up, approaching him as gently as he could. “Jimmy, let’s get you back on the couch. Can you take my hand?”

Jimmy stared at Bob’s outstretched hand for a moment before slowly reaching out his own and grasping it.

“There we go. Come on, up you go.” Bob lumbered to his feet, holding onto Jimmy’s hand, and once he was upright enough, he pulled Jimmy up too, swiftly guiding him to sit back on the couch. 

Once he was settled into the cushions, Bob went to let go, but Jimmy kept a firm grip. So Bob sat down too, next to him, and let him hold his hand.

They stayed like that for at least 5 minutes, silent, the only sound was their breathing. Jimmy’s grip not relenting for even a moment. Bob just watched, searching the other man’s face for clues or hints as to what happened. All he saw was pain and sorrow. He wanted to ask him a million questions, to get some answers and hopefully be able to help him through whatever it was. 

His eyes drifted down to Jimmy’s wrists and forearms again, bruised and scrapped. Then his eyes suddenly caught sight of a large purple and green bruise on Jimmy’s right side, just under his ribs, and Bob’s breath hitched slightly in a silent gasp. Jimmy’s robe had fallen open during his panicked moment and Bob could now see the extent of the damage. Bruises and marks everywhere. _Alright, that was it, he had to get some answers._

Letting Jimmy still hold his hand, he cleared his throat, and Jimmy’s eyes darted over to him. He said calmly, “Jimmy, I, uh, can see that, you’re, um… _injured_.” He paused and took a deep breath, "Please, tell me what happened.” He gripped Jimmy’s hand tight, placing his free hand over both of theirs.

Jimmy continued to stare at him. Then his lip started to tremble and tears formed in his eyes and he looked away. He leaned back and covered his face with his left hand, his right still holding onto Bob’s. He started to sob.

Bob said what he hoped were encouraging and reassuring words as Jimmy let the tears come. After a while, Bob tried again, this time asking, “Who did this to you?”

Jimmy immediately started shaking his head back and forth, muttering _“No, no, no. I can’t.”_

“Why can’t you, Jimmy?”

“I can’t! I just…can’t! Okay?” He sobbed again, finally letting go of Bob’s hand and now covering his face with both hands.

“Okay, it’s okay. You don’t have to tell me who did this. Tell me what happened.” Bob tried to say as soothingly as possible.

Jimmy groaned and pitched forward, now doubled over, still hiding his face. His voice came out ragged and strained, _“I…it’s…last night…”_

Bob reached out his hand and warned, “I’m going to place my hand on your shoulder, okay?"

Jimmy gave the slightest nod and Bob placed his hand on his shoulder. “You’re doing great. Last night. Continue.” 

On the outside, Bob appeared calm. On the inside, he was predicting Jimmy’s words in a thousand ways, he was bracing himself for a story that was going to be hard to hear. It was a hundred times worse than listening to his kids admit their mistakes or deepest fears. His empathy running deep, he’d feel their sorrow, or embarrassment, or pain. He’d always get nervous and anxious when he listened to them and that was just kid stuff. Here was someone who had obviously seen violence in the last 24 hours and the man could hardly speak. His heart ached and raced at the same time. He braced himself.

“Last night…” Jimmy began again, “I was…home. Alone. Smoking.”

Bob let him know he was listening.

“And, I…well, he. He came over. I didn’t know.” He let out a sob again and had to catch his breath. Bob waited patiently and rubbed his back in what he hoped was a comforting way. _Okay, so some guy stopped by for a visit,_ Bob thought to himself. He wondered if it was someone he knew.

“We smoked. He...was on something else. Wasn’t himself.” 

Bob didn’t like those last words. They seemed to pull blame away from his assailant. 

“Tried to get me to…” he stopped and sobbed again. “Tried…he wanted to…mess around.” The tears came again. “And I didn’t want to, Bob, I didn’t want to! Not like that! Not like that...” Jimmy looked up to Bob, tears streaming down his face, that pleading look in his face again that he saw in the parking lot.

“Of course, Jimmy. Of course.” Bob agreed with him, hoping it would reassure him, and he continued to rub his back. 

He must have gotten the response he wanted because Jimmy looked back to his hands and hid his face again, doing his best to breath deeply.

“I didn’t want to. He wouldn’t leave…” Jimmy continued. “I was so high. So confused. I didn’t know…how could I have known?”

Bob nodded and agreed, encouraging him to continue.

“I didn’t want to. Not like that.” He gave a sob before startling Bob with quite the aggressive growl, “ _That asshole hit me. Punched and choked me. Forced me.”_ There was bitterness, disgust, hatred behind those words and Bob could feel it.

_“Handcuffed me.”_ He added.

“Wait, he had handcuffs with him?” Bob asked curiously.

Jimmy paused, before saying quickly, “They’re mine. He found them.”

“Ah, okay.” Bob gave what he hoped was a convincing reply because Jimmy’s wasn’t convincing at all. But he didn’t push it.

Bob waited for Jimmy to continue but he remained silent, just quietly sobbing. When it didn’t look like Jimmy was going to talk, Bob spoke up, “Jimmy…you don’t have to tell me the rest, but you can if you want. I’m here to listen.” Bob could surmise where the story was going and his stomach felt sick.

Jimmy shook his head, still hiding his face, “I…he…” he sobbed again, “Forced me to…threatened me if I didn’t, he’d…I had to or it would be worse.” He choked a bit before adding, “Bob…did I deserve this?”

Bob was caught off guard by the question but immediately blurted out, “What the fuck?! NO! Jimmy, you did not deserve to be assaulted! Come on, you don’t believe that do you?"

Jimmy just shrugged, “I don’t know…”

Bob took Jimmy by the shoulders, firmly but gently, “Jimmy, look at me.” Jimmy sniffled and looked into his eyes. They were red and seeking comfort.

“You. Did _not_. Deserve this. You understand?” Now Jimmy’s actions in the parking lot earlier that evening were starting to make more sense. He was assaulted, in pain, and on a self-destructive path.

Jimmy just stared and nodded, perhaps only barely agreeing with him on whether his experience was justified. It made Bob’s heart sink at the thought that this man he’s known for so long would ever think he deserved such violence. Whoever did this needed to be brought to justice. Even if Jimmy couldn’t tell him who it was, perhaps he could tell the authorities so that it could be dealt with. There was no way this asshole should be roaming around free.

“Look, here’s what we should do. We’ll call the police and-“ Bob started but was cut off by Jimmy suddenly shaking his head and moving away from him.

“No no, we can’t call the police. Don’t get them involved. We can’t. Don’t call them!” He looked frantic again, on the verge of a panic attack.

This surprised and confused Bob, but he didn’t want Jimmy to get overwhelmed again so he put his hands up and said, “Okay, okay, we won’t call the police. I won’t call. It’s okay. That is 100% your decision to make.” Jimmy’s refusal to get the cops involved was either curious or suspicious, Bob couldn’t decide.

Once Jimmy was satisfied that Bob meant what he said, he calmed down. He knew the answer, but Bob wanted to try one more time, “Jimmy…I won’t call the cops. But if there is someone like this roaming around our town, maybe I should know who it is?”

Jimmy just shook his head, muttering, _“No…no…I can’t. I can’t, Bob. He’ll kill me.”_

Bob was torn; he knew Jimmy was fragile and scared right now. He needed help, in more ways than one. But he didn’t want to push him over the edge again. He gave a deep sigh, “Okay, you don’t have to tell me.” An idea came to him though, “But please, Jimmy…if you ever feel unsafe again, you can call me. Any time of day or night, and I’ll come over.”

Jimmy was quietly sniffling again, holding his head in his hands. He gave a small, curt nod, “Thanks.”

Just then, Bob felt his phone vibrate and he took it out of his pocket and saw that he had a text from Linda. 

_Bobby are you ok where are you?_

_Crap_ , he’d been gone for longer then he expected.

_Stopped by Jimmy's, will be home soon_

_At his restaurant?_

_His house_

_Oh ok, tell him hi for me_

_Im drunk going to bed love you_

_Love you too_

Bob pocketed his phone and looked at Jimmy who was at least breathing calmly again, even if he still looked rather shook. He sighed. He couldn’t leave him here alone but he couldn’t stay either.

“Jimmy…let’s get you dressed.” Bob stood up, offering his hand to him again.

Jimmy looked up, confused, and gave another sniffle “What?”

“I’m not letting you be alone tonight. You’re coming home with me.”

***

Louise had just returned to her room after getting some water from the kitchen. The house had been quiet, except for the snoring sounds of her mother and brother in their respective rooms. She was just about to crawl into bed again when she heard the front door being unlocked and creak open. Then the sound of feet shuffling as quietly as they could up the stairs. Dad must be home…but it sounded like two pairs of footsteps.

She hurried over to her bedroom door and peaked out the crack. The dim light from the kitchen was just bright enough to illuminate the two figures coming around the corner of the stairs. The outline of her father was recognizable but it took her a moment to realize the person shuffling behind him was Mr. Pesto. 

Dad flipped on the light to Tina’s room and ushered his companion in. There was some soft chatter, mostly from her father, and then some mumbled replies from the other. Then Dad exited Tina’s room, closing the door behind him. He stood there for moment, sighed, and then headed for his own room.

Louise quietly closed her door and got back into bed. She lay on her back and stared up at the ceiling where glow in the dark stars shined down on her. Her Kupi Kochi light casting a soft, green, comforting glow. She was tempted to look at her phone again…to look at the photo of the man that was now in her sister’s empty room.

She sat with the urge for a few moments before giving her own sigh and rolling over, spooning one of her pillows. She didn’t like feeling weird.

***

In the morning, Bob got up before his wife, pulled on some pajama pants and quietly snuck out of the room. He wanted a chance to check on Jimmy before explaining to the family why he was here. He didn’t want him to be bombarded with questions, but since that would most likely happen, he figured he should warn him.

He knocked softly on Tina’s bedroom door before opening it slightly and whispering, _“Jimmy?”_

At a glance he could tell Jimmy was gone and at first Bob felt a wave of panic. But he quickly spotted a note sitting on the pillow of Tina’s neatly made bed. He walked over and picked up the bright pink paper and read:

_Bob,_

_It was very nice of you to come over_

_and check on me._

_And to let me stay the night._

_You are a very kind man._

_Your family is very lucky to have you._

_I owe you one._

_I don’t know what else to say._

_Didn’t want to cause trouble or questions,_

_so I’m going to my restaurant to keep busy_

_to help keep my mind off things._

_Trev can drive me home, so don’t worry._

_Thank you. For helping me._

_\- J_

Bob sighed and folded up the note, tucking it into his pocket. 

His heart still felt heavy, but there was a slight relief of hope. He had helped Jimmy the best he could and would continue to do so. If Jimmy didn’t want to share, then Bob would keep his secret, as much as it pained him. Not pain for himself, but knowing that Jimmy had to live with the experience and didn’t want to expose the man that did this to him. But no one should have to go through that sort of pain, especially not alone. 

He vowed to himself that from now on, he’d keep a watchful eye on his rival…frenemy…friend.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you are enjoying the story! Thanks for reading. I promise I'll be getting back to some happier times for Jimmy soon. <3


End file.
